mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ogre
: Ogres are large hostile mobs that have the ability to destroy blocks. Spawning Depending on the variant, Ogres can be found in many places: * Green Ogre: Light level of 7 or less in the Overworld. * Fire Ogre: Light level of 7 or less in the Overworld and in the Nether. * Cave Ogre: Light level of 7 or less in the Overworld if the Y position is less than 50. Drops When killed, green Ogres have a chance to drop 1-2 Obsidian blocks, Fire Ogres drop 1-2 Fire and 1-2 Hearts of Fire and Cave Ogres drop 1-2 Diamonds. Behavior Green Ogres and Fire Ogres are neutral throughout the day, but remain hostile in dark places or if provoked. Cave Ogres are always hostile due to the low light levels in caves. They are seen wielding clubs or hammers, and when they notice the player, they will raise their clubs or hammers and smash it against the ground which will destroy surrounding blocks and harm the player or any mobs in the vicinity, (this will break blocks surrounding the Ogre, but not under it). They can spawn with either one or two heads, but this won't change their strength. They can see through glass, so the player should choose wisely when placing windows in a house. Within the config file, the attack strength for Ogres can be modified. This damage is based on blast power similar to Creeper explosions and TNT. The damage ranges from 0 (no damage) to 5 (capable of destroying up to 5 blocks vertically and horizontally from the Ogre). The mobGriefing command can be used to prevent Ogres from destroying blocks; this can be useful on a server or if the player has made a large house that would otherwise take a long time to repair. If an Ogre harms any mobs nearby from its club, the mob/s will target the Ogre. Strategy Due to their destructive ability, Ogres can be dangerous mobs if the player isn't well equipped with decent armor or a strong weapon. One way to tell if an Ogre is nearby is to listen to their distinctive loud grunts and growling sounds. With a number of Ogres, it would be suggested that the player shoots them from afar with a Bow, and is stocked up with arrows. Another way of killing Ogres is by using a sword, preferably a Diamond sword to inflict more damage. However, this is more risky as he/she will take damage from the blast radius of the Ogre. They are best dealt with quickly if the Bow is not an option. It is also recommended to strafe sideways or jump backwards when striking an Ogre with a sword. Variations There are currently three types of Ogres: 'Green Ogre' The green Ogre is the most common type of Ogre, and also the weakest out of the three Ogres. Fire Ogre This mob destroys blocks and ignites the ground on impact, so if a Fire Ogre was to destroy the player's house, it will set any flammable blocks (such as Wood) on fire and the fire will spread, possibly destroying the house. It is advised to build houses out of non-flammable materials (i.e. Stone) to prevent fire from spreading. Fire Ogres are fire-resistant. Cave Ogre The Cave Ogre is commonly found in caves under the surface (as the name suggests), and it is much more powerful than the other Ogres. Ogre Princes Main article: Ogre Prince The Ogre Princes are large boss Ogres that are set to be added in a future Mo' Creatures update; there will be three Ogre Princes that are set to spawn in the Ogre Lair. Trivia * Ogres are about 4 blocks high, making them one of the tallest hostile mobs. * They are the only mobs in Mo' Creatures that are able to destroy blocks. * Since Cave Ogres drop Diamonds, this makes the item a renewable resource, which is otherwise non-renewable. History Gallery 2015-06-21_21.36.02.png|A green Ogre charging towards the player. 2015-08-14_13.27.18.png|A Fire Ogre in The Nether. 2015-11-01_07.45.10.png|A Cave Ogre in a cave. 2015-08-28_02.09.30.png|Several Ogres charging towards the player and destroying blocks. ICMZOYI.jpg|The new Ogre models. Old Ogre Models.png|The old Ogre models. Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Entity